Summary Throughout its history, the Department of Neurology at Mount Sinai has excelled in training academic neurologists, and is historically #3 by total number and #1 by percentage of trainees among US programs in generating academic neurologists (Arch Neurol. 2011;68(8):999-1004). Over the past decade, the Department has directed itself towards facilitating and improving the training of outstanding neurologist-researchers. Our R25 research residency, first established in 2012, is a burgeoning element for the development of future neurologist-scientists. The present application to renew the NINDS- supported research- resident training program is a cornerstone of an effort that involves all aspects of the department and all stages of career development. Over six years we have recruited sixty new faculty members, including many neurologist-scientists, redesigned the preclinical neuroscience course, developed a 12 week neurology/psychiatry/neuroradiology/neurosurgery/research third year clerkship, increased the size of our residency from 18 to 24 residents, designed a new neuroscience-at-noon neurology residents program taught by faculty from half a dozen departments, established formal residency research and junior faculty mentoring programs, received approval for four new fellowship programs and recruited outstanding academic and research-oriented resident cohorts, two of whom are currently in the program. The PI, Dr. Sealfon, has been continuously funded by NIH for 28 years, has previously directed a T32 program and is wholeheartedly committed to the training of neurologist- scientists. As is typical of our collegial and dynamic institution, our experienced research training faculty is selected from several departments in addition to Neurology. The training program will provide a formal closely-mentored clinical or basic research experience during residency and fellowship to develop the skills, data and publications to submit a career development award and to succeed in a research- intensive department like ours. Success of the program will be judged by the trainees rate of obtaining K08 and K23 awards, their academic placement and their researchcontributions.